Pikku Peikon Vaellus
by Liljaana
Summary: A finnish song inspired fantasy story "Lil elf journey".


A finnish song inspired fantasy story called "Lil elf journey". Song lyrics at the end. In FINNISH language. Sry for that! I plan on converting it english but it might take some time, 'cos I'm consentrating on my very first non-oneshot fanfic! *Giggles* Hih you just wait!

-Liljaana

* * *

Pikku peikon vaellus

**P**ienen pieni pörröinen pää keikkuu pimeässä, se kiipeä risun yli ja kömpii toisen alta. Kynnen kokoiset kämmenet työntävät syksyn värjäämän vaahteran lehden syrjään. Vihreä, kostea sammal painuu hiukan pienten töppösten alla, häntä raahaa maassa. Lyhyen matkan päästä kuuluu pöllön huhuilu, se saa takkutukan kääntämään päätään ja peikonhännän jännittymään, mutta vain hetkeksi. Mustat nappisilmät kääntyvät katsomaan kaihoisasti ylös tummiin kuusiin ja niiden siluettiin taivaalla.

Syksyn sadepilvet jyrähtävät yllättäen, kuin varoituksena pienelle kulkijalle. Matka jatkuu nyt reippaammin. Pienet jalat eivät kuitenkaan jaksa nostaa töppösiä tarpeeksi nopeasti pitkän yön jälkeen ja sade ehtii yllättää. Ensimmäiset pisarat alkavat napsahdella suuriin lehtiin ja sammaleille. Suuri pisara putoaa voimalla aivan pienen kulkijan viereen ja kastelee tämän täysin lätsähtäessään metsänpohjaan. Vettä sataa kaatamalle, kuin kumotusta saavista. Pelästyneen peikon reipas vaellus muuttuu juoksuksi ja pienet kädet nousevat pään turvaksi niskan päälle. Häntäkin käpertyy vatsan alle suojaan. Kotiin ei ehdi vaan suojan täytyy löytyä lähempää.

Ja se löytyykin suurehkon kärpässienen alta. Pieni kulkija lysähtää huokaisten istumaan selkä sienenvarteen nojaten. Vaatteet ovat litimärät ja töppöset ovat mutaiset. Pieni vetäisee koivet koukkuun ja laittaa kädet ristiin polvien päälle - mökötys alkaa. Mustista silmistä loistaa kiukku ja turhautuneisuus, joka kuitenkin muuttuu melko nopeasti huoleksi. "Äiti on tietysti taas huolissaan..."

Jos joku olisi ollut paikalla tämä olisi kuullut raskaan huokaisun ja nähnyt kuinka pieni peikkopoika kietaisee häntänsä ympärilleen lämmittämään aamuyön kylmältä. Sateen tasainen pauhu saa väsyneen silmäluomet hiljalleen lipsahtelemaan kiinni ja pään nuokkumaan hämärässä. Pieni melkein nukahtaa ennen sadekuuron hiljenemistä. Huomatessaan sateen lakanneen, pörröpää kompuroi vaivalloisesti ylös. Pienet jalat alkavat hitaasti raahautumaan kotia kohti.

Vaikka matkanteko oli raskasta ennen sadetta, se ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään tähän verrattuna. Upottava, tummanvihreä sammal antoi jatkuvasti periksi töppösten alla. Lehdet ja muu märkä metsänpohjan karike oli liian painava siirreltäväksi. Tämä tarkoitti, että niiden yli oli vain kiivettävä. Kompurointi pidensi matka-ajan viisinkertaiseksi. Matka tuntui pienestä aivan loputtomalta, mutta onneksi pienet jalat jaksoivat kantaa peikon kankaisen niityn keskelle pieneen lehtoon. Aurinko alkoi hitaasti heittää säteitään koivujen latvustoon.

Vanhan kuusenkannon alaosassa on pieni kolo jossa on lastuinen ovi. Pieni kämmen kääntää oven nuppia ja väsynyt astuu sisään. Eteiseen ryntää peikkoäiti pikkuruisessa esiliinassaan. Hän auttaa helpottuneena pientä riisumaan märän ja ruskean takin sekä mutaiset töppöset. Hän ohjaa pienen istumaan takan eteen ja menee sulkemaan oven. Pörröpään posket alkavat punoittaa pienen kivisen takan lämmössä. Kuiva ja pehmoinen sammal tuntuu ihanalta varpaissa ja käsissä. Kasvoille leviään väsyneen hymy. Eikä aikaakaan kun pikkupeikko nukahtaa pehmoiselle sammalmatolle hymyssä suin. Peikkoäiti nostaa tuhisevan peikkolapsen syliinsä ja kantaa tämän omaan pikku sänkyynsä. Hän peittelee peikkonsa ja suukottaa tämän otsaan. Itse hän ottaa ompeleensa ja käy keinutuoliin katselemaan hiljaa auringonnousua usvaiselle niitylle, ennen kuin itsekin menee nukkumaan, pienimpänsä viereen.

* * *

"_Korpi kuusen kannon alla on Mörrimöykyn kolo._

_Siellä on koti ja siellä on peti ja peikolla pehmoinen olo._

_Siellä on koti ja siellä on peti ja peikolla pehmoinen olo._

_Tiu tau tiu tau tili tali tittan, sirkat soittaa salolla. _

_Pikkuiset peikot piilossa pysyy kirkkaalla päivän valolla._

_Syksyn tullen sieniä kasvaa Karhukankahalla._

_Mörri-Möykky se sateessa istuu kärpässienen alla,_

_Mörri-Möykky se sateessa istuu kärpässienen alla._

_Tiu tau …_

_Ottaisin minä Mörri-Möykyn jos vain kiinni saisin._

_Pieneen koriin pistäisin ja kotiin kuljettaisin,_

_pieneen koriin pistäisin ja kotiin kuljettaisin._

_Tiu tau …_

_Vaan eipä taida meidän äiti peikkolasta ottaa._

_Eihän se edes usko että Mörri-Möykky on totta,_

_eihän se edes usko että Mörri-Möykky on totta._

Tiu tau …"

(Laulun sanat Marjatta Pokela, 1966 Fazer Musiikki Oy, Helsinki)


End file.
